un voyage un peu compliqué
by deathcute
Summary: tsunade ne veut plus voir ces ninjas? un peu de vacances ne leurs fera pas de mal! j'ai écrit cette fic il y a environ 4 ans, je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai corrigé les fautes, en revanche je ne pense pas la continuer un jour, mais faites-vous plaisir :)
1. note de l

Bonjour tout le monde ! :D

Je tiens à m'expliquer dans cette petite dernière partie :

J'ai écrit cette fan fic il y a quelques années maintenant mais il fallait que j'enlève toutes ces fautes d'orthographe ou en tout cas les plus graves …

De plus je ne pense pas la continuer elle n'est pas terrible alors je vais la laisser tomber mais en revanche je vais surement écrire d'autres histoires avec Naruto et les autres. Donc si vous avez aimer cette histoire je ne sais pas si vous aimerais les prochaine je n'écrit plus du tout de la même manière maintenant mais j'espère que vous irez les lire :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: la nouvelle

Petite précision: ils ont récupérés Sasuke...

Par un matin d'été Kakashi parcourait les rue de Konocha en lisant son livre préféré (on aura tous compris^^), en effet il cherchait tous les genins du village avec Temari, Gaara et Kimi (ils sont et seront tous habiller comme dans shippuden...). Un peu plus loin Naruto, Sakura, et Sasuke, débâtaient sur si le dieu des ramens existait vraiment ou pas:

Naruto:...et moi je vous dis qu'il existe vous croyez que je fais comment pour avaler autant de ramens par jour? C'est le dieu des ramens qui veille sur moi en me permettant d'en manger autant!(il est fou…)  
Sakura: Naruto ne dit pas n'importe quoi enfin! C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas la quantité de nourriture qu'il y a dans ton assiette que tu peu en manger autant...dit-lui Sasuke!  
Sasuke: hm...  
Naruto: tu vois lui au moins il est de mon...  
?..?..?: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke allez me trouver hinata Kiba Ino Shikamaru Neji et Tenten.  
Naruto: pourquoi kakashi-sensei?  
Kakashi: pose pas de questions vas les chercher et c tout.

Quelque minutes plus tard ils revinrent avec tout le monde, alors Kakashi leur expliqua pourquoi ils les avaient convoqué:  
Kakashi: je voulais demander de venir car j'ai un message à vous faire passer de Tsunade...  
Naruto: qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore cette vieille...  
Sakura: on le saurait déjà si tu te taisais...  
Kakashi-_-#: bon sa suffi tous les deux donc je disais... pendant une semaine vous devez prendre des vacances à la mer bien sur Anko et moi serons là donc ne faites pas de bêtises^^ oh et j'ai failli oublier Temari Gaara et Kimi du village de suna vous venir avec nous  
Shikamaru: oh non pas cette fille galère...

Sur ce ils partirent pour une destination bien particulière^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: joyeuses vacances!

Donc tous nos amis arrivèrent sur une île de rêve: palmiers, plages au sable fin soleil...

Kakashi: bon allez déposer vos affaires.  
Anko: t'oublis pas un truc?  
Kakashi: a si alors... voici la composition des chambres:  
chambre 1: Naruto/hinata  
chambre 2:sakura/Sasuke  
chambre 3: Shikamaru/Temari(à partir de maintenant je vais dire Shikamaru a la place de Shikamaru)  
chambre 4:ino/Kiba  
chambre 5:neji/Tenten  
chambre 6:gaara/Kimi  
et enfin chambre 7:anko et moi...  
hinata:~qui...quoi..J...je suis la même ch...Chambre que n...na...Naruto? ~  
Sakura: aaah! Hinata reprend toi c pas le moment pour s'évanouir!  
Shikamaru: oh non chuis dans la même chambre que cette fille galère  
Temari: parle pour toi macho!  
Sakura:~iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih chuis dans la même chambre que sasukeeeeeee^^~c'est trop bien qu'on soit dans la même chambre hein Sasuke?  
Sasuke: hm...~et merde...~  
Kakashi: bon pas d'objection?  
Shikamaru: SI moi je peux chang...BANG!  
Temari: naan pas d'objection!  
Shikamaru: nan mais t folle pourquoi tu m'as frappé?  
Temari: tu vas voir je vais m'occuper de ton cas^^

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bungalow  
l'eau était bleu c'était magnifique  
Naruto: TOUS A L'EAU!  
Sasuke attend on doit d'abord se mettre en maillot BAKA!  
Naruto: pfffff...même pas drôle...

quand ils furent changer sa donna sa : Naruto avait un bermuda noir avec des flammes orange vers le bas  
hinata avait un maillot de bains une pièce bleu violet Sasuke un bermuda bleu avec le symbole de sa famille en bas de la jambe gauche Sakura avait un maillot 2 pièce rose et Ino un bleu et Shikamaru avait tous les deux un bermuda noir et vert Tenten avait un 2 pièces marron, Neji, lui, un bermuda blanc gris; Kimi et Temari avait un 2pièce rouge avec une nuance entre les deux Temari avait le même signe qu'a Gaara sur le front mais en noir lui avait un bermuda rouge tout simple mais il garde quand même sa gourde de sable avec lui^^Kakashi avait un bermuda noir et lisait sont livre les joies de batifolage et enfin Anko avait un 2pèce bleu violet


	4. Chapter 3

chapitre 3: à la plage

ils était tous entrant de s'amuser gaiment ; enfin...presque chacun de leur côté:  
du coté Sakura/Sasuke:  
Sakura: mais aller viens Sasuke! tu vas pas rester au soleil toute l'aprèm non?  
Sasuke: hm...  
-tu vas attraper une insolation..(dit-elle en le tirant par le bras)  
-hm...(TT_TT)  
-allé!  
-bon d'accord (mais c bien parce que la tu m'agace)

Du coté Naruto/hinata:  
Naruto: viens hinata on va avec eux^^^  
hinata: euh tu es sur?  
-mais oui et comme on est 4 on pourra jouer à un jeu contre eux^^  
-bon...si tu veux Naruto!  
-super^^

ce fameux jeu constituait a:  
2 vs 2 un des deux équipes ce place sur les épaules de l'autre, la première équipe à faire tomber l'autre a perdu!(c pas trop compliquer!^^)  
ils était à fond dans leur jeu malgré les remarque de Naruto qui disait que Sasuke trichait et Sakura qui prenait la défense de Sasuke.

Du coté Ino/Kiba:  
Kiba bataillait avec Ino pour qu'elle joue au ballon avec lui et Akamaru:  
Ino: naaaaan je ne veux pas laisse-moi bronzer tranquille! -_-#  
Kiba: mais si viens sinon tu vas devenir rouge comme un crabe et je t'appellerai Ino l'écrevisse!  
-QUOI? TA PAS INT2RET A FAIRE SA GROS NUL!  
-bin alors viens jouer avec m...BANG!  
Ino lui avait lancé son huile pour bronzer à la gueule du coup Kiba parti tout seule jouer avec Akamaru a la balle

Du coté Shikamaru/tem:  
Shikamaru: tu devrais mettre de la crème femme...  
Temari: naan mais comment tu me parle sale feignant !  
-chut tais-toi femme ...*CRASH*  
cette fois Temari avait carrément enfoncé la tête de Shikamaru dans le me demandez pas comment il a fait mais il a réussi à s'en sortir...  
-en tout cas met de la crème!  
-j'en ai déjà mis!  
- arrête c de l'huile pour bronzer c pas assez efficace!  
- arrête toi la feignasse et vas te recoucher...  
SPLURRRT!(bruit de la crème)  
-AAAAAAAAAAAH! C'EST FROIS!  
-arrête de te plaindre femme!  
Il étalât la crème partout ce qui fit pour effet de faire de chatouilles a Temari.

Du coté Neji/Tenten:  
il se passe pas grand-chose...

Du coté Gaara/Kimi:  
Kimi est enfaite la fille en photo en haut de la page! Alors son caractère est plutôt assez drôle et extravertie  
elle fascinait Gaara malgré le fait qu'elle était en train de faire leur emplois du temps pour la semaine donc c pas très intéressant^^

Du coté Kakashi/Anko:  
ils n'étaient pas la...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: soirée n°1

Ils étaient en pleine partie de volley Ball quand Kakashi arrivât pour leur annoncer qu'ils devaient aller manger.  
La cafétéria étais très grande: des tables étaient disposées au milieu de la salle, contre chacun des murs ils y avaient un buffet différent : 4 murs, 4 buffets, 4 plats:  
-les entrées  
-les plats  
- fromages  
-les déserts

Sur le buffer des entrées il y avait toutes sortes de salades de crudités et de fruits de mer, sans oublier les sauces qui vont avec^^  
aux plats c'était des recettes du monde entier: spaghettis ramens, paella, hamburger, enfin bref des tas et des tas de plats étranger et locaux quoi!  
Aux fromages y en avait plein aussi des étrangers !  
Et aux desserts pareils!  
Naruto en avait l'eau a la bouche il se jeta sur les ramens et comme il y en avait plus de 10 sortes il ne savait pas lequel choisir du coup il en 3 :1 au porc, 1 au poulet, 1 au bœuf

Sakura: Naruto vas-y doucement tu vas tomber malade -_-'' (moi: oui nan mais c'est que c hyper lourd j'en ais déjà manger et franchement ...)  
Naruto: mais Sakura ils sont trop bons!  
Sakura (prend une assiette de salade) oui mais même!

Shikamaru et Temari était encore en train de se chamailler tout en prenant et mangeant leur entrés Sasuke mangeait  
tranquillement ainsi que Tenten, Gaara, Kimi, et les sensei.  
Neji lui était en train de poursuivre Akamaru pour pouvoir récupérer son bout de saucissons  
Kiba et Ino se faisait la gueule mais se battait silencieusement)  
Naruto se faisait engueler par Sakura sur le pourquoi du comment il fallait manger sainement et équilibré  
mais il s'en foutait complétement

Au bout d'un moment toujours à la cafeteria:

Naruto: Kiba tout est prêt?  
Kiba ouais g tous les mecs avec moi  
Naruto: bon on fait le plan:

Sasuke Kiba et moi avec "sa" on va aller "le" jeter sur les filles ok?  
Sasuke/Kiba: ok.  
Naruto: Shikamaru Neji et Gaara vous vous aller leur jeter ceci ok?  
Neji/Gaara:...  
Shikamaru:~vraiment dans quoi je me suis embarquer moi Temari va me tabasser c sur...~

Pendant ce temps du coter des filles :  
Ino: bon les filles g tous prévu pour le feu de camps on va faire une action ou vérité d'accord?  
Temari : pas un jeu de gamine par pitié *_*  
Ino: c'est sa ou tu vas passer ta soirée toute seule Kiba m'a dit qu'ils avait prévus de faire un foot sur la plage alors...  
Temari: nan en fait sa ira(quoi que?)  
Sakura: au fait ou ils sont partis les mecs?  
Tenten: c Naruto qui leur a demandé de venir mais j'en sait pas plus...  
Sakura: bon bah il faut s'attendre au pire avec Naruto...  
Naruto: KOWABUNGAAAAA!  
les filles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAIS C QUOI SE TRUC TOUS COLLANT?  
Sasuke (entrain de les arroser avec un pistolet a eau): du miel...  
FLOUP!  
hinata/Kimi: ?  
Kiba: alors les poulettes ça va?

les garçons les avait recouvertes de miel et de plumes tout de suite après  
Gaara allât s'excuser auprès de Kimi (et oui^^)  
hinata faillit pleurer car elle avait honte d'être comme sa devant Naruto qui vint auprès d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et ne savait pas comment faire pour la consolée  
pendant se temps Temari Sakura Ino et Tenten coursait les garçons restants  
les sensei eux en était partis juste après avoir manger pour préparer un feu de camps

les filles allèrent sous la douche pendant que les garçons(certains avait des bosses^^) préparaient leur affaires et celle des filles (chamallow un guitare et des sacs de couchage pour ceux ou celles qui ont froid)

du coté des garçons avec Kakashi qui jouait de la guitare (Kakashi: ouais elle est zarbi ton histoire; moi: tais-toi et fait ce que je te dit !)  
Naruto: et la, il s'est pris mon rasengan par la gueule il a pas com...  
Kiba: qu'est-ce que vous pensez des fille vous?  
tous sauf Kakashi( qui tendait l'oreille):?  
Kiba: bin quoi? moi je trouve Ino mignonne  
Naruto :moi c Sakura pour la vie!  
tous même Kakashi: ~pauvre idiot~  
Naruto: et toi Gaara je suis sûr que Kimi te plait^^ g pas raison?  
à cette phrase Gaara devint tous rouge et tous éclatèrent de rire^^  
Kiba: Neji c simple: c Tenten tous simplement  
Neji: quoi?  
Naruto: et pour Shikamaru: Temari!  
Shikamaru: QUOI?  
Kiba: bon on a fait tous les couples!  
Gaara: non il manque 4 personnes  
Kiba : Sasuke hinata hum Kakashi sensei et Anko sensei ?  
Naruto: mais oui ! Kakashi et Anko vous très bien ensemble  
Kakashi: et au les jeunes pas de conclusions actives!  
Kiba : haha il est gêné, il est gêné!^^^  
Naruto: hum...hum...humm  
Kiba: quoi?  
Naruto : on peut pas mettre Sasuke et hinata ensemble !  
Kiba: pourquoi?  
Naruto: bin...Y VON PAS DU TOUT ENSEMBLE!  
Sasuke: c vrai en plus je n'aime pas les fille trop timide je préfères les filles comme Sakura quoi!  
Kiba : donc c réglé :Naruto/hinata et Sasuke/Sakura?  
Sasuke: ouais!  
Naruto: ok^^  
Shikamaru: et bin Naruto tu serait pas un peu amoureux d'hinata par hasard?  
Naruto bin non j'ai dit sa pour le jeu !  
Gaara: tu dis sa tu dis sa mais...  
Naruto: mais quoi?  
Gaara: rien..^^

pendant ce temps du côté des filles:  
Temari: bon on le commence ce jeu de fille?  
Anko : quel jeu?  
Ino: action ou vérité! et vous jouez aussi Anko sensei!  
Anko: quoi?  
Sakura: vous êtes obligée!  
Anko: humf...  
Tenten: bon je commence hum ...Kimi! va faire un câlin au mec que te aime le plus!  
Kimi: trop facile...  
elle allât vers Gaara et lui fit un énorme câlin ce qui émit chez lui une violente crise de "visage tout rouge"

Naruto: fiuuuuu Gaara! ta la cote !  
Sasuke : nan attend je crois qu'elles joue à leur truc de fille la action ou vérité mais elles prennent jamais vérité!  
Kiba : QUOI? bon... va falloir être vigilant les mecs..TT_TT

Ino: Yeh! Kimi bravo t trop forte!  
Temari: j'aurais jamais cru que Gaara rougirait comme ça!  
Kimi: bon ... hinata grimpe sur le dos de...  
Ino(chuchote):Naruto  
Kimi: NARUTO!  
hinata: hein?  
Kimi: sinon embrasse le mec que tu déteste!  
hinata: bon d'acc ...ccord..  
hinata: ~courage,courage,courage,courage,courage,courage,...~  
Naruto: hein ? hinata? mais que? qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
hinata:~s'évanouie~ +_+  
Naruto: ha bin mince alors!  
il la rendit aux filles et repartit

Sakura: Ino! embrasse le mec que tu préfère ... mais pas Sasuke! et sans lui dire que c un gage^^  
Ino: et meeeerde!  
Ino fonça dans le tas et embrassa Kiba au passage autant dire que se fut très bref.  
Ino: bon...Anko va chercher Kakashi et va voir alleur si on y est et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire  
Sakura: nan mais t malade comment tu peu oser ...dire...sa...? o_0?

Anko trainait Kakashi jusqu'à leur chambre et puis plus rien pendant 10 bonnes minute...  
les filles et les mecs était tous choquer parce qu'ils venait de voir ..  
mais bientôt tout revins a la normale...  
hinata(elle c réveillée): bon Temari va voir Shikamaru et dit lui qu'il est l'homme de ta vie!  
Temari: QUOI!  
hinata: c le jeu désolée!  
elle marchât jusqu'à Shikamaru d'un pas lourd et elle était un peu en rogne  
Shikamaru cru qu'elle allait le frappée mais Temari le pris par les épaules et dit  
Temari: t..tu ...est l'homme ... de ...de ma ... DE MA VIE!  
elle repartie en courant vers les filles  
Temari: bon a Tenten!  
Tenten: !  
Temari : prend le mec que tu préfère et va dans l'eau avec lui!  
Tenten s'exécuta mais Neji (on l'aura compris!)n'en croyais pas ses yeux...  
Tenten: bon est toutes pass... NON Sakura ! va embrasser Sasuke fougueusement!  
Sakura: QUOI? MAIS T FOLLE!  
Tenten: hé hé  
elle le fit sans grande difficulté mais elle et lui restèrent figé quelques secondes après se tendre baiser

Sasuke:...quoi? mais qu'est-ce qui viens de se passe la?


	6. Chapter 5

chapitre 5 : le soir

Sasuke n'en revenait toujours pas, se baiser avait été si agréable mais il ressentait comme une douleur a la gorge l'aimait-il? et surtout l'aimait-elle plus qu'elle ne le disait? Sakura était aussi troublée que lui mais elle l'aurait bien embrasser un seconde fois juste pour savoir si ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était bien réel. Chacun ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils s'était embrasser et pourtant c'était vrai et bien vrai...

Naruto: hé ... vous allez bien vous 2 ?  
Sakura:... hein? quoi?  
Naruto: bin sa fait bien 2 minutes que vous vous dévisager ... vous êtes sures que ça va?  
Shikamaru: laisse Naruto c pas grave ... et puis c pas notre problème!  
Naruto: oui mais...  
Neji: mais rien laisse faire ils vont pas mourir!  
Naruto: humf...  
Shikamaru: bouaaaaaaaaaouf (il baille) bon... et si on allait se coucher?  
Temari: déjà fatiguer la feignasse?  
Shikamaru: tais-toi femme...BANG!  
Temari: arrête de me parler comme sa sinon je t'arrache ta touffe ! d'ailleurs comment tu fais pour la faire tenir comme ça?  
Shikamaru: des années de pratique ma belle! et ta pas intérêt a me l'arracher c clair?  
Temari: hin hin ... mais je rigooooole!  
Shikamaru: ha. ha. très drôle.  
hinata: vous venez ils sont déjà tous partis en fait -_-"  
Shikamaru/Temari: -_-"

chambre 1 :  
Naruto: hinata t'aurai pas vu mon peigne par hasard?  
hinata: ton peigne?  
Naruto: mais oui tu sais ! il faut bien que je prenne soin de ma magnifique chevelure!  
hinata:-_-" ha.. heu non désolée Naruto...  
Naruto : ha bon bin tant pis...  
hinata: tu sais il est déjà 1h tu devrais venir dormir Naruto!~mais pourquoi je dis sa moi?~  
Naruto : ha... euh tu sais la nuit je bouge énormément et...  
hinata: ha... euh bon cas grave ..ne t'en fais pas!  
Naruto: tu es sure?  
hinata: oui oui^^  
Naruto: bon alors ( ils se coucha auprès d'elle torse nus^^) bonne nuits (big smile a la Naruto)  
hinata:0/0 bon...bonne n..nuits ...Naruto...

chambre 2 :  
Sakura : tu sais si tu veux pas c pas grave  
Sasuke : mais non aller  
Sakura: mais je te dit que...  
Sasuke: mais siiiii  
Sakura: c vrai tu me laisse vraiment prendre ma douche en premier?  
Sasuke: mais oui vas-y!  
Sakura: bon d'accord...  
Sasuke: en même temps c vrai qu'elle est belle et sympa et forte et joyeuse et... nan mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasuke tu va pas te laisser embobiner à cause d'un stupide baiser quand même! en tous cas pour les senseis sa a bien fonctionner alors pourquoi pas après tout?...~  
Sakura: Sasuke? houhou!  
Sasuke: hum? quoi?  
Sakura: à toi sa fais 2 heures que je te parle mais rien à faire t'es dans les vapes... ou ...quoi?...  
Sasuke s'était approché d'elle et avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura  
il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et dit:  
Sasuke: tu m'aime?  
Sakura: quoi?  
Sasuke: répond stp...  
Sakura: et bien é-vi-de-mm-ent!  
Sasuke lui arrachât un tendre baiser auquel elle répondit amoureusement  
il l'a portât jusqu'au lit et lui dit : je t'aime à la folie je ne veux te quitter pour rien au monde  
a ces mot Sakura l'enlaçât tendrement  
ils s'endormirent ainsi...

chambre 3:  
Shikamaru: Temari me dit pas que tu m'a pris mon dentifrice!  
Temari: et siiiiii ^^  
Shikamaru: fouuuu t chiante...  
spliiiiiit...  
Shikamaru : aaa mes cheveu nan mais ça va pas ou quoi?  
Temari: mouahahahah c pour me venger de la crème: à cause e de toi j'ai pas pu bronzer!  
-niania...  
- bon faut aller dormir  
RONFLLLL...RONFLLLLL  
Temari:...(balance un oreiller par la gueule de Shikamaru qui ne se réveille pas pour autant)  
Temari:~il c endormit avant même que je finisse ma phrase...~

chambre 4:  
Ino et Kiba dormait car ils se faisait la gueule...

chambre 5:  
Neji: dit Tenten  
Tenten: quoi?  
- t'était obliger de me balancer dans l'eau?  
- ah désolée mais j'étais obligée à cause des filles!  
-hum...  
-dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl dsl  
- c bon c pas grave!

chambre 6:  
Kimi : dit Gaara t toujours d'accord pour aller te promener avec moi demain?  
Gaara: oui si tu veux!  
Kimi: a non pas de si tu veux ! il faut que tu sois d'accord sinon je vais culpabiliser!  
Gaara:... oui je vais venir avec toi Kimi-chan! c'est mieux comme ça?  
Kimi : ah oui c carrément mieux mais stp appelle moi Kimi tout cout!  
Gaara: d'accord Kimi^^

chambre 7:  
bruit suspect , je dirais même très suspect!  
Kakashi: K7  
Anko: touché  
Kakashi:^^  
- au ça va hein! B8!  
- à l'eau!


	7. Chapter 6

partie 1: le réveille

chambre 1:

hinata:~mais... qu'est-ce que je peux faire? euh na...Naruto?

Naruto: ...hum?...

hinata: t..tu peux te lever s'il te plaît?

Naruto : pas tout de suite...

hinata: m...mais siiiii

Naruto:...naan..

hinata: siiiii

Naruto: naaaaan

hinata: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Naruto :non.

hinata: si.

Naruto: mais pourquoiiiii?

hinata: ouvre...ouvre au moins les yeux stp!

Naruto ouvre les yeux l' eeeennnnnttteeeeeemmmennnt

et vois: une sorte de bosse sous un tissu qui ressemblait étrangement au pyjama d'hinata..

une mer de cheveux bleu-noir coulait sur son visage (à Naruto) un bras était replier, la main touchait l'épaule

cette main était fine et gracieuse.

il levât la tête et vis hinata qui fermait les yeux, elle était toute rouge. mais une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore réaliser était

qu'il avait mis sa main dans le dos d'hinata a même la peau .

Naruto percutât ... un peu tard...

hinata était toute gênée il était sur elle il l'enlaçait sa tête entre ses seins

Naruto se relevât d'un seule coup et se retournât tout de suite ...

Naruto: désolé ..je suis vraiment désolé hinata

hinata: c'est pas grave...

Naruto: mais siiii

-mais non..

-mais...enfin...j'ai rien fait de...

-QUOI?...nan mais nan nan nan ne...ne t'inquiète pas!

-bon... ça va...

-hum...euh ...je vais prendre ma douche

-ok...

chambre 2:

Sakura: Sasuke lève-toi ont va être en retard!

Sasuke: mais de quoi on est en va-can-ces je te signale...

Sakura: oui m...

Sasuke: (pose son doigt sur sa bouche) tais-toi, tu te prend trop la tête!

Sakura: hum..

Sasuke:(l'embrasse tendrement)

Sakura:(détache ses lèvres de celles de Sasuke) je t'aime..

Sasuke: moi aussi

Sakura: tu sais j'ai entendus dire qu'il y a un sauna on ira?

Sasuke: ok

Sakura: look(montre le sauna de la brochure trouvée à l'accueil!)

le sauna en question: .

Sasuke: a cool on peut tenir qu'a 2!

chambre 3

Temari:~niark niark~

BAOUMMM!(bruit d'un ballon géant qui éclate)

Shikamaru: WAAAAA NAN MAIS T MALADE!

Temari: et bin il en faut pour te réveiller toi!

- mais pk tu me réveille il est que 10h!

-oui et dans une demi-heure on pourra plus aller déjeuner!

- et bin t'avais qu'à y aller sans moi!(se recouche)

-¤_¤# nan mais c pas vrai LEVE TOI!

-non je veux pas ok?

- et alors? je m'en fou mais complétement(elle saut sur lui) PUNITION DIVINE!

-aaaa mais... arrête... hihi... stop...c'...c'est bon je me lève...

-0/0

en se relevant Shikamaru a fait basculer Temari en avant et ils se retrouvait maintenant à 1cm du visage de l'autre

leur jambe était superposée c'est-à-dire les jambes de Shikamaru était normalement

mise mais celles de Temari était écartée au niveau du ventre de Shikamaru ses pieds

pouvais toucher son dos(à Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: nan mais c'est bon lève-toi la ...-/-

Temari: oh c'est bon la et arrête de me donner des ordres a tout bout de champs c'est clair?

-ouais si tu veux...

-bon aller habille toi-même si t'est trop beau torse nus...HEIN? nan mais la Temari soit raisonnable il ne te vaut pas c sur^^~

- bon tu viens au lieu de rêvasser?

- ta gueule...

chambre4:

Kiba: bon Ino... sa fait déjà longtemps qu'on se fait la gueule alors je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien qu'on fasse la paix...

Ino: mais tu parles à qui?

Kiba; hein? ...a...a... personne!

en fait il se préparait devant un miroir

Ino: euh j'me disait ... tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse la paix par hasard?

- ah! euh oui!

-^^ cool

-bon on y va?

chambre5 :

eux ils sont déjà partis ...

chambre 6

Gaara: hum... comment je vais faire? ...j'ai jamais réveiller personne gentiment moi...

-flash-back-

Temari: Gaara tu peu réveiller Kankuro on vas être en retard...

Gaara: ouais..

dans la chambre de Kankuro

Gaara: lève-toi..

Kankuro:...

Gaara: -_-" attaque du réveillage par l'étouffement avec du sable

Kankuro: ronflllll ... ...POUAAAA

Gaara: ça va?

Kankuro: MAIS T MALADE !

Gaara: dépêche-toi sinon je te tue...

Kankuro: bon... d'accord...

-fin du flash-back-

Gaara: hum. Euh .. Kimi?

lui touche l'épaule du bout du doigt

Kimi: hum?

Gaara: il faut se lever!

Kimi: naaaaan

-euh sii

-huuUUuum

-viens ! plus tôt tu te lèvera plus tôt on ira se promener!

-(ouvre les yeux d'un coup) YATTA! c'est paartiiiiiiiiiii!

Gaara: bon allons y..

chambre 7:

Kakashi: poum poum pidou!

Anko: tu chantes toujours comme sa sous ta douche?

Kakashi: ben oui!

Anko: (le vois sortir de la salle de bain avec JUSTE un serviette et son masque

ainsi que son œil gauche fermer)0/0

Kakashi: quoi?

Anko: oh rien rien...


	8. Chapter 7

partie 2: la matinée:

Neji: dis tente...

Tenten: NEJIIII il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping tous les deux !

Neji: ah?

Tenten: ouiiii il y a un magasin qui vend de superbes katanas !

Neji: laisse-moi deviner : il t'en faut un c'est ça?

Tenten: oui!

Neji: ok... hum Ino, Kiba vous venez avec nous?

Ino: non pas moi g promis à Sakura et Sasuke de venir avec eux a la plage!

Kiba : moi Naruto veux jouer avec Akamaru LUI !

Ino: ouais ça va ça va!

Kiba: donc j'en profite^^

Neji: ok...

Tenten: bin hinata ça va pas?

hinata:...HEIN? ... QUOI?

Tenten: tu es sure que ça va?

hinata: n...non.. rien c rien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ^^"

Ino: dit hinata tu viendras avec Sakura et moi à la plage?

hinata: d'accord..

Ino(chuchote): comme sa tu pourras me dire ce qui te tracasse!

VOURMLL...VLAN...BIG...PAN VLLAAAFFF

Neji: ..humm je crois que Temari et Shikamaru vous bientôt arriver!

Temari: ARRETE D'ETRE AUSSI CHIANT AVEC MOI!

Shikamaru: QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUE SA PEUT TE FAIRE?

Temari: RRAAAHH TU M'ENERRRRRVE!

Shikamaru: comme sa on est 2...

Temari: ~j'vais l'butter j'vais l'butter j'vais l'butter j'vais l'butter j'vais l'butter~

hinata: euh Temari viens avec nous sa te changera les idées!

Temari: OU SA?

hinata:~hiiiiiiiiiiii~ et bien à ... a la plage..

Temari: bon d'accord..

Ino: et toi tu viens Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru: nan

Ino: okkk

sur-ce ils allèrent tous à leur destination Gaara et Kimi étaient déjà partis se promener,

Anko et Kakashi avais rejoint Ino et tous les autres Shikamaru étais partis sur le toit pour

Regarder les nuages et Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru étais allé à la plage

aussi mais un peu plus loin d'Ino et tous les autres

Naruto: Kiba?

Kiba: quoi?

Akamaru: ouaa(donne cette balle !)

Naruto: bin il faut que je te dise..

Kiba: bin vas-y accouche!

Naruto: bin je crois que je suis amoureux de deux fille en fait...

Kiba: hum?

Naruto: bin ouais enfin je crois

- mais de qui?

- bon de Sakura mais ça tout le monde le sais...

- et l'autre?

-...hinata...

BANGG

Naruto: MAIS SA VA PAAAS?

Kiba: ET C MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN REND COMPTE, PUTAIIIN!

- quoi? de quoi?

- hinata arrêtais pas de parler de toi quand on était en mission!

- hein?

- mais ouiii elle super amoureuse de toi sa crève les yeux!

-t'es sur?

- mais oui! et il va falloir que tu jettes à l'eau mon gars!

-hum..

Ino: bon alors vas y raconte!

toute les fille c'est à dire Ino Sakura Temari et Anko était autour d'hinata..

hinata: et bin que...quand je me suis réveiller se matin Naruto étais...étais

Ino: torse nus?

Sakura: tout nus?

Ino: pfffff t'as vraiment de drôles d'idées toi

Sakura: ta gueule

Anko: mais taisez- vous et laissez la finir!

hinata: et bien quand je me suis réveiller il était sur... sur moi ^/^

Sakura: QUIOAAAAAAAA?

Ino: mais t'as fait quoi après?

hinata: bin je l'ai réveiller tu crois quoi?

Anko: Aa les jeunes...

Temari: hum? Anko, vous piquez le répliques de Kakashi?

Ino: c'est vrai ça!

Sakura: sa cache pas quelque chose ?

hinata: dites...dites-nous tout!

Anko: quoi mais non!..;non mais j'ai rien dit!

Temari: vous mentez!^^

Anko: bon d'accord mais vous dites rien ok?

Ino: promesse de fille!

Anko: il est troooop beau!

sur -ce elles continuèrent leur conversation de fille!

Kakashi: sinon ça va Sasuke?

Sasuke: bin oui pk?

-nan je veux dire avec Sakura!

- ha bin oui!

- hum..humm

-et vous?

-de quoi?

-bin avec Anko quoi!

-bin c'est une collègue quoi!

-mais oui je vous crois^^

-mais bien sûr!

-mouais et moi je vous dit que dans deux minutes elle vas vous embrasser!

- ça, ça risque pas...

- bin pk?

- à cause de mon masque tien!

- c'est pas un problème ça!

Ino: va l'embrasser

Anko: ...quoi?

Sakura: va l'embraser!

hinata: mais oui!

Anko: humm ...

Temari: mais siiii

Anko: c'est bon c'est bon j'y vais ~mais vous êtes chiantes~

Sasuke : tu vois elle arrive!

Kakashi: que...

il a eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Anko lui avait baisser son masque juste assez

pour pouvoir l'embrasser il n'en revenez pas mais il avait adorer!

Sasuke: et bin voilà...^^

=go vers Gaara et Kimi=

Gaara: dit Kimi...

Kimi: hum? quoi?

Gaara: je me disais...

Kimi: bin vas-y!

Gaara: c'est quoi aimer?

Kimi: humm. et bien on t'as déjà expliquer ce que c'est qu'avoir mal?

- oui..

- et bien.. c'est différent : quand tu as mal tu as pas du tout envies de ressentir la même sensation que ce soit physiquement

ou au cœur... tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- oui...

- quand tu aimes une personne tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle tu as tout le temps envie de rester avec elle

dès que tu la vois ton cœur bat très vite tu trouves tout de beau de merveilleux chez elle même sa merde!

- alors sa veux dire que je t'aime?

- bin si sa correspond...(percute)0/0!

elle saute sur lui ce qui a pour effet de le faire tomber Gaara n'en croyait pas ses yeux elle était en train de l'embrasser il savait qu'il était important pour elle et pareille en sens inverse

mais pourtant il n'aurait jamais crus cela possible surtout qu'ils se connaissais depuis pas très longtemps, en effet ils s'étaient rencontré

une nuit de pleine lune :

il faisait très froid se soir-là : il avait plus la veille

Gaara regardait les étoiles repensant aux propos de Naruto pour ne pas retomber dans la solitude. les deux premières heures de la nuits

il avait regardé Temari dormir, maintenant que Gaara était plus heureux elle souriait en dormant...

soudain il entendit un bruit au coin de la rue, un bruit sourd, comme un corps qui tombe, Gaara le connaissait bien se bruit du mort tombant sur le sol: impuissant.

le bruit de la faiblesse du désespoir de la vengeance de la haine mais surtout, de la mort...

mais néanmoins il entendit comme une chose qui rampait une chose qui faisait tout pour s'accrocher à la vie, ... à ses amis...

il l'avait vu: Naruto avait fait pareil se blesser soi-même pour sauver ses amis sa Gaara l'avais compris,

on aurait dit que la chose se relevait puis retomber désespérément puis un cris de rage se fit entendre

Gaara intrigué alla vers l'endroit d'où venait de son...

et vit...

c'était bien un corps cependant il n'était pas sans vie juste à moitié...

c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bleu violet ...

il pensant tout de suite que c'était Hinata du village de Konoha, elle releva la tête, confirmation que ce n'était pas Hinata,

mais quand il vit ses yeux il entra dedans comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'eut jamais vu..

la jeune fille était blessée : de plaies parcourait son corps ses bras et ses jambes n'était que sang et sable..(bin oui!)

son visage était égratigner de partout mais Gaara pensait quand même qu'elle était magnifique, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenais pas le sentiment qu'il était en train d'éprouver

elle avait l'air si mal en point qu'il décidât de la ramener chez lui même si Temari ferait la gueule...

mais quand elle se réveilla elle ne connaissait que son nom et d'où elle venait...

=go vers Neji et Tenten=

Tenten: KYAAAAAAAA!

Neji: tu vas pas gueuler devant tous les katanas que tu vois quand même!

Tenten: mais... mais ...ILS SONT TOUS MA-GNI-FI-QUE!

Neji: je crois que je te comprendrais ja...( regarde partout)Tenten? ~ou est-ce qu'elle s'est fourrée encore?~TENTEN? TEEEEENTEEEENNN!

T'EST OU?

Tenten : mais il est partis ou Neji? hum tiens je vais demander aux mecs la -bas...excusez...

mec1: tien tien v'là ti pas une joli petite jeune fille là?

mec2: ouais elle est bien belle!

mec3: et bien foutue!

Tenten: ~bon c'est bon je m'en vais ...~

mec2: mais attend!(la retiens par le bras)

Tenten lui fait une prise à la Lee : lui prend le bras le lance par -dessus son épaule et l'écrase par terre seulement elle n'a pas le temps de

se retourner que les mec 1 et 3 l'attrape par derrière et l'immobilise quand une ombre apparait

Tenten: mais ...NEJI?

Neji: TENTEN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA G EU PEUR MOI!

Tenten: mais (commence à sangloter) j'ai eu peur moi!

Neji: ~et meerrde~ mais c'est bon euh mais comment je pourrais m'excuser?

Tenten: laisse tomber (s'enfui en courant)

Neji: mais... Tenten!


	9. Chapter 8

partie 3: le repas:

Neji ne sachant plus quoi faire rentra aux bungalows pour réfléchir...

seulement il ne pouvait pas à cause de Naruto qui, comme toujours, faisaient le con avec Kiba...

(à la cafète'):

naruto: hé Kiba! attrape ça!(lui lance un saladier de pates alla carbonnara a la gueule)

Kiba: ouooooOOOh ! (esquive magistrale) dans tes f**** ^^

Naruto n'ayant pas vu que Kiba s'était caché derrière Hinata répondit:

Naruto(a Kiba): t trop con...

Hinata: ~de quoi ? ~c'est ...c'est à moi qu'il parle?~n...Naruto?

et elle fondit littéralement en larme(moi: en même temps c normal..) et couru vers son bungalow

Sakura: merci Naruto t'as vraiment tout gâcher...

Naruto : mais...mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Ino: et il ose posez la question

Kimi: pitoyable, vraiment

Tenten, et Temari :(regard de tueur)

Naruto: ah ...j'...j'ai peur TT_TT

Kiba: bin il se passe quoi la?

Naruto: comment tu veux que je le sache?

Kiba: c pas faux...

Sasuke : réfléchit un peu Naruto tu est le principal concerné alors arrête de faire le con et ...(Naruto était en train de faire le con avec deux baguettes dans le nez) MAIS B***** TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUI OU MERDE!

Naruto : QUOI?

Shikamaru: tu viens a peine d'insulter hinata la

Naruto : mais c Kiba que g insulter !

Gaara :oui mais hinata a cru que c'est elle que tu traitais de con!

Naruto: vous croyez?

Sasuke: c pas on croit c sur alors maintenant tu te grouille d'aller présenter t excuses et d'expliquer a hinata se qui c vraiment passer..

Naruto: ok..ok...

du côté des filles:

Temari: je ne pense pas que Naruto est aussi CON!

Ino: pareille...

Sakura: Naruto a le QI émotionnel d'une petite cuillère donc...

Kimi et Tenten:^_^"

hinata : je veux plus le voir ... i...il..; c'est un idiot...

Sakura: arrête hinata tu te fait du mal...

Temari: oui mais elle a pas tort!

Sakura: (regard noir)

Temari: oui c bon je retourne à la cafète!

Ino: ça va aller t'inquiète pas ...

Tenten: on est avec toi..

hinata: M.. Merci ...

en chemin Temari rencontra Naruto qui cherchait quoi dire devant hinata

Temari : Naruto laisse tomber elle ne veut pas te voir, elle font en larme dès qu'on parle de toi elle t'as même traite d'idiot fini donc si tu y vas tu vas encore plus la détruire...

Naruto: quoi?

Temari: de toute façon si t'y vas je te péte la gueule c clair?

Naruto: non j'y et même si tu me tue a moitié j'irai la voire ok?

Temari: comme tu voudras de toute façon si je te tue a moitié Ino Tenten Kimi et surtout Sakura te finiront^^

Naruto: ECOUTE! JE M'EN FOUT DE TOUT SA MOI SE QUE JE VEU C QUE HINATA ET MOI SOYONS ENSENBLE OK?

Temari: tss TAS PAS COMPRIS ELLE TE DE-TES-TE ok?

Naruto: non... c'est pas possible! tu ...mais non!

Temari(passe à côté de lui): laisse tomber...

Naruto(tombe à genoux avec un regard de totale détresse) : tu...tu mens ... c'est pas possible!

pendant ce temps à la cafétéria:

Shikamaru: vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir?

Sasuke: t'inquiète pas il est quand même arrivé à me faire changer d'avis!

Gaara: et moi a enfin devenir quelqu'un!

Shikamaru: c pas faut mais g un mauvais pressentiment..

Kiba: t'inquiète pas on te dit..

Neji: oh! regardez Temari reviens on va pouvoir lui demander

Kiba: et bin voilà!

Temari : quoi?

Gaara: t'aurais pas croisez Naruto pas hasard?

Temari: oui...pk?

Sasuke : on était justement en train de se demander si ça se passait bien lui et hinata?

Shikamaru: je suppose que comme tu es la c qu'ils ont régler leurs compte non?

Temari: et bin non figure toi ! hinata est très triste c la première fois que je vois ça!

Neji: oui mais Naruto, il a réussi à lui parler oui ou non?

Temari: comme je l'ai croiser je lui ai dit tout ce que hinata pense de lui ~même si j'en ai rajouter un peu~

Gaara: c'est à dire?

Temari : et bien que maintenant hinata considère Naruto comme un idiot fini et qu'elle le déteste mais bon je pense que son meilleure amis c'est à die toi , Sasuke devrait aller le voir c'est la première fois que je le vois dans un tel état de détresse...

Sasuke : ouais t'as raison..

Shikamaru(chuchote a Temari): t'aurais pas fait quelque chose pas hasard?

Temari: que veux-tu que je fasse, hum?

Shikamaru: mouais...

vers Naruto:

il était la désemparé le regard vide ne sachant plus que faire lorsque Sasuke apparus essoufflé après avoir couru pour soutenir son amis mais celui ci

ne réagissait pas pour autant . Sasuke tentas sans résulta de le faire se lever et de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave

mais Naruto s'emportât ...

Naruto: dégage...

Sasuke: pardon?

Naruto: DEGAGE C CLAIR?

Sasuke : hé ho! calme toi là je suis là pour t'aider moi!

Naruto: COMMENT VEU TU M'AIDER ? TOI AU MOINS CELLE QUI COMPTE LE PLUS POUR TOI EST LA ! T'AS TROUVER LE BONHEUR ALORS DEGAGE!

Sasuke: MAIS ARRETE C PAS MA FAUTE A MOI SI TU FAIT TOUT DE TRAVER CRETIN!

Kiba : arrêtez tous les...deux...HAAAAAA NAN MAIS NARUTO MAIS T PAS BIEN OU QUOI?

Naruto:(regard de tueur) quoi? tu veux que m'excuse c sa tu m'as tout pris alors pourquoi pas toi hein toi qui tiens tant à ta vie je vais te l'enlever tout de suite ...(magnifique sourire sadique)

Sasuke: c bon Naruto arrête maintenant..

Naruto: toi ta gueule...

Naruto commença à faire son rasengan , Sasuke son chidori et Kiba sa technique tsuga..

Shikamaru (de loin): kage mane no justu

sur-ce Naruto Sasuke et Kiba se retrouvèrent figés

Shikamaru: n'aller pas détruire les bungalows les gars j'ai pas envies de rentrer tout de suite a Konoha ok?

Gaara: bien jouer Shikamaru..

Neji: maintenant les gars vous allez vous calmer c'est compris?

Naruto: qu'ils aillent crever.

Kiba: arrête c pas de ma faute ok?

Naruto: bien sûr que si c ta faute c toi qui t'est caché derrière hinata crétin!

Kiba: oui! mais c pas moi qui a jeter ce foutut plat de pâtes a la gueule !

Sasuke: en tout cas Naruto tu vas devoir aller présenter tes excuses a hinata ok?

Naruto: humm

Sasuke: c pareille pour toi Kiba!

Kiba: c bon j'avais compris!

après que Shikamaru ait lâcher les garçons il pris Naruto a l'écart

Shikamaru: dit Naruto qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit Temari?

Naruto: elle m'as que de toute façons ct même pas la peine d'aller voir hinata parce qu'elle me déteste...oh et puis lâche moi toi aussi laissez-moi tranquille!

Shikamaru: ok c bon!

du coté des filles:

?:toc toc!

Sakura: c qui?

?: c Kiba!

Ino: tu veux quoi?

Kiba: je peux parler à hinata en priver?

hinata: oui si tu veux!

un peu après que les filles soient sorties du bungalows

Kiba: je voudrais t'expliquer se qui c'est passer tout à l'heure

hinata: Ya rien à expliquer il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeras jamais un point c'est tout!

- c'est là que tu te trompes! ...il t'aime!

- (fond en larmes) AH? ET POURQUOI ALORS IL M'AS TRAITER DE CON!

-c'était moi qu'il voulait traiter de con! mais comme je me suis cacher derrière toi et bien tu as crus que c'était à toi qu'il disait ça!

-mais... mais.. ..

-hinata regarde-moi( prend la tête d'hinata entre ses deux mains) il t'aime et rien ne pourras changer sa...tu comprends?

-laisse-moi...

-tu comprend hinata?

-va-t'en...stp..

- (vas vers la porte) il t'aime et toi aussi c'est le plus important ne l'oublie pas...

du coté des garçons:

Sasuke: vas la voir Naruto..

Naruto: nan c trop tard...

Sasuke: si tu vas pas la voir tu vas t'en mordre les doigts jusqu'à la fin de t'as vie...

Naruto: laisse-moi tranquille

Sasuke: mais vas-y tu perds quoi à aller la voir hein?

Naruto : tu peux pas comprendre...

Sasuke(s'en vas): au puis merde...


	10. Chapter 9

**partie 4 l'après-midi:**

Sakura: il est ou Naruto?

Sasuke: je sais pas...

Neji: il faut le retrouver et faire en sorte que lui et hinata se parle(moi: hinata qui est toujours en train de pleurer dans sa chambre)

Shikamaru: oui mais ça va pas être simple si sa se trouve il est à Konocha!

Ino: ou plus loin encore!

Temari: ou alors il est en train de monter les montagnes pour aller se suicider en se jetant des falaise

Gaara: nan c pas son genre

Sasuke/Sakura: bin dès qu'il est triste il en fait des tonnes alors..

Kakashi: bon sa suffit maintenant il est ou Naruto?

Sasuke(se lève pour chercher à l'extérieur)

Anko: cherchez le!

tous: oui!

pendant des heures entières et pendant plusieurs jour ils cherchèrent... en vain...


End file.
